


The Case of Stella vs. Hummel

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, and a kitten being cuter, married!klaine, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Blaine brings home a stray kitten, Kurt is determined to not get attached — they are not prepared to be cat dads just yet. However, as the kitten becomes more and more attached to Blaine, Kurt’s resolve begins to crumble.Fluffy married Klaine with an even fluffier kitten.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	The Case of Stella vs. Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff that I’ve been working on for a little bit, because Klaine with kittens is the literal best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt barely glances up from his textbook when he hears the door open and close, signifying Blaine’s return from his weekly night class. “Hey, honey. How was class?”

“Uh, good,” he replies hesitantly, and Kurt immediately turns his attention to his husband. He knows that tone of voice. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s focus immediately lands on the small bundle Blaine is cradling against his chest, buried in his coat. “What’s that?”

“Don’t get mad,” Blaine begins cautiously, and suddenly, the little lump _meows_.

Panic washes over Kurt. “No, no, Blaine, no. Please tell me that is not a cat in your coat.”

Blaine smiles sheepishly. “What if I told you it’s a kitten?”

With all the gentleness in the world, Blaine carefully pulls a tiny gray and white kitten out of his coat, cradling her in his hands. The little creature mewls again, shaking slightly in Blaine’s hands.

“I found her coming back from class, and I couldn’t leave her,” he explains. “She was all alone, and it’s cold outside, Kurt, she wouldn’t have survived.”

Kurt sighs heavily. It’s not that he doesn’t like cats — they’re objectively cute, rather amusing animals. He is simply not ready to be a cat dad just yet.

He voices such concerns to Blaine. “We are not ready to be parents yet!”

“Babe. Look at her,” Blaine holds the kitten out to him, and Kurt doesn’t take her, but he definitely gets an up-close look at just how adorable her little nose is, and her big blue eyes...

“She’s cute,” he admits, and the kitten’s frightened eyes stare up at him as she meows for a third time. “How do you know she’s a girl?”

“I checked,” Blaine shrugs. “I needed to pick out a name.”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt counters, standing from his seat at the kitchen table. “We are not naming this cat.”

“Why not?” Blaine whines, gently stroking through the kitten’s fur. “She needs us, Kurt.”

“Tomorrow, you’ll take her to a vet to make sure she’s not microchipped, and if she’s not, we will take her to a no-kill shelter,” Kurt instructs. “I’ll research some and text you options.”

“C’mon, Kurt! She’s too little to be anyone’s pet,” Blaine retorts. “Please? Can we keep her?”

“No,” he replies firmly. “Imagine the shedding! Oh my god, cat hair would get everywhere!”

“Fine,” Blaine sighs, taking a moment to exaggeratedly snuggle the kitten. “I’ll take her tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“But for now,” Blaine turns his attention back to the kitten. “I’m going to get you cleaned up. Think you can handle a bath, Stella?”

“Stella?” Kurt repeats, and Blaine flashes him a grin.

“Let’s get you clean.”

Kurt sighs, and against his better judgment, follows his husband to the kitchen sink. “Blaine, you know cats hate water, and she probably needs a special shampoo —“

Cradling Stella in one hand, Blaine rummages around in his bag, retrieving a bottle of pet shampoo sheepishly. “I may have stopped to grab some supplies.”

“Blaine!” Kurt’s jaw drops. “Don’t tell me you thought we were going to keep her.”

He rolls his eyes. “As much as you say you don’t want her, I can guarantee that she’s ours.”

“Absolutely not.”

Blaine shrugs nonchalantly, turning the tap on and running his hand under it to test the temperature. “Whatever you say. Open the shampoo and squeeze some into my hand?”

Reluctantly, Kurt takes the bottle from him and deposits a small dollop of shampoo into his free hand. As carefully as he can manage, Blaine moves Stella under the slow stream of water, immediately lathering the shampoo into her fur.

Stella, predictably, is not a fan.

Her tiny body does everything in its power to escape from Blaine’s grasp, but he just keeps petting her soothingly and speaking to her in an impossibly gentle voice, washing the grime out of her fur.

Kurt watches in amazement as Stella seems to settle, still displeased, but no longer thrashing. Blaine’s quick and methodical, not spending any more time than necessary on her bath.

“Good as new,” he declares a few minutes later, having rubbed her dry with a towel, and Kurt has to be honest, the level of fluff this kitten now holds exceeds all expectations. She looks up at the two of them with her bright blue eyes, meowing once again.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine promptly responds, scratching under her chin. “You’re an angel.”

Kurt sighs jokingly. “I remember when you used to call me that.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Are you jealous?”

Kurt rolls his eyes as his husband never takes his eyes off of him, pressing a kiss to Stella’s little head. “No. That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re jealous,” Blaine surmises, unable to keep the Cheshire Cat grin off of his face. “I promise a kitten will not replace you.”

“I know that,” Kurt scoffs, refusing to look at how innocently Stella’s staring up at him from her contented home in Blaine’s hands. “I’m going to finish studying.”

“Okay,” Blaine replies, pulling out a can of wet cat food from his bag. “Alright, Stella. Let’s get some food in you.”

Kurt merely sighs, returning to his work at the kitchen table. He can hear Blaine puttering around the apartment, cooing and talking to Stella all the while. His constant fussing over her keeps approaching the increasingly blurred line of annoying and endearing.

An hour and a half later, Kurt shuts his textbook and checks the time — nearly midnight. With early morning classes the next day, he needs to go to bed, and so he searches out his husband. He’s not at all surprised to find Blaine asleep on the couch in the living room — Blaine’s much less of a night owl than he is. However, what’s different this time is that Blaine is not alone — Stella, blinking her big blue eyes up at Kurt, is perched in a happy kitten loaf on Blaine’s chest.

And she’s _purring_.

It’s almost adorable — _almost_ — and Kurt gives into his desire to snap a quick picture. After all, it’ll be a cute way to remember Stella once she’s handed over to the shelter.

Stella sits up slowly, yawning wide and pressing her little paws into Blaine’s chest rhythmically, kneading him, all while staring directly at Kurt.

“Oh, you think he’s yours, now?” Kurt can’t help but whisper, and Stella just purrs louder. “Well, we’ll see about that.”

“Are you talking to the cat?” Blaine mumbles, stirring awake. “Kurt?”

“Uh, no, I was just asking you if you’re ready for bed.”

“Right,” Blaine replies, throwing a drowsy smile Kurt’s way. “I am. Stella’s so warm; she laid on me once I sat down, and I was out.”

“I see that. What are we going to do with Stella tonight?”

“Oh, I already lined the bathroom floor with newspapers,” Blaine answers. “She can stay in there for tonight. I’ll clean up whatever mess she makes in the morning.”

Kurt nods. “Okay. As long as she’s not sleeping in our bed.”

Blaine chuckles. “Not yet, at least.”

“Not ever. She’ll hog you, and I need my space heater,” Kurt huffs, and Blaine just laughs harder.

“You are jealous of the cat!”

“She’s claimed you, Blaine. I will not let a tiny kitten steal my husband!”

“Aw, babe, I’m flattered,” Blaine takes Stella off of his chest and sits up, petting her gently. “But I promise that I still have enough chin scratches for you, too.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Kurt groans, and Blaine grins cheekily as he stands to put Stella in the bathroom for the night.

“Kurt, I promise, I don’t want to replace you. With anything. Especially not Stella.”

“Well, then I guess she can stay. But only if she understands that.”

Blaine whips around, his face completely lit up. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes. But it’s past midnight, so don’t question me too much, or I might change my mind,” Kurt replies, but not without a soft smile at how excited Blaine is.

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Blaine bounces in place for a minute, seemingly stuck between running to Kurt and placing Stella in the bathroom. He quickly decides to put Stella in a pile of blankets he put on the floor of the bathroom, dropping a kiss to her head before he shuts the door. As soon as he stands, he’s in Kurt’s arms, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“We can go get more supplies tomorrow,” Kurt suggests after they break apart, and Blaine beams.

“Thank you, oh my god. You’re the best husband ever! I just, she’s just so cute, and I —“

“Need to go to bed,” Kurt reminds him, and Blaine sighs happily, letting Kurt lead him into their bedroom. 

“Is this what it feels like to have a child?”

Kurt snorts. “Don’t get any ideas, B. We can barely take care of a cat, let alone a baby.”

“Well, we’re going to have to learn. Surprise, I’m pregnant,” Blaine deadpans, and Kurt rolls his eyes yet again.

“What a miracle. Can we get ready for bed now?”

“What if I was actually pregnant?” Blaine muses, and Kurt recognizes that Blaine is to the point of sleepiness that he starts getting a little delusional, so he pushes him into the bathroom.

“Then we’d have scientists from all over the world knocking down our door to do research on you. And we don’t want that. So brush your teeth,” Kurt sighs, picking up his own toothbrush.

“But we are cat dads, now,” Blaine grins over at him. “That’s true.”

“That we are,” Kurt can’t help but smile. “And like all new parents, we need to get some sleep. So hurry up.”

“I think Stella has your eyes, Kurt.”

“Oh my god, Blaine, just brush your teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Stella: https://www.askideas.com/media/24/Cute-Grey-Siberian-Kitten.jpg
> 
> Visit me on tumblr! @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
